This disclosure relates to a remediation bed for water-based fluid applications, such as cooling loops. More particularly, the disclosure relates to water-based fluid remediation that includes removing organic, inorganic, and microbial contaminants.
In applications where highly purified water is desired, chemical beds are used to remove organic and inorganic contamination. If the presence of microbes is of concern, an iodination bed may also be used. Typically, these beds are arranged separately from and serially relative to one another such that the water passes through one bed before being provided to the next bed. That is, each bed is provided in separate, discrete cavities from one another that are connected by fluid lines. During remediation, the inorganic and organic contaminants are removed prior to iodination of the water. This is necessary because the iodination products have a propensity to be removed by the organic and inorganic removal beds, resulting in an insufficient amount of iodine needed to act as a biocide.